


The Same Sort of Hero [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, How to be hero and other existential fashion problems, Misses Clause Challenge, No Spoilers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The ongoing saga of Carol Danvers' costume designs, borrowing from comics canon, except for a couple things in season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Same Sort of Hero" by false_alexis. Created for the 2015 Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology.</p><p>Getting dressed is easy. Being noticed is fine. It's being noticed for getting dressed that makes her a little uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Sort of Hero [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [false_alexis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/false_alexis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Same Sort of Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601376) by [false_alexis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/false_alexis/pseuds/false_alexis). 



Length: 7:15  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20same%20sort%20of%20hero.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/same-sort-of-hero).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
